yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/129
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَكَذَلِكَ نُوَلِّي بَعْضَ الظَّالِمِينَ بَعْضًا بِمَا كَانُواْ يَكْسِبُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kezâlike nuvellî ba’daz zâlimîne ba’dan bimâ kânû yeksibûn(yeksibûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kezâlike : işte böylece 2. nuvellî : döndürürüz, çeviririz 3. ba'da ez zâlimîne : zalimlerin bir kısmını 4. ba'dan : bir kısmına 5. bi-mâ : ...'den dolayı, sebebiyle 6. kânû yeksibûne : kazanmış oldular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İşte biz, kazandıkları suç yüzünden zâlimlerin bir kısmını, bir kısmına böyle mûsâllat ederiz. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylece biz, kazandıkları dolayısıyla zalimlerin bir kısmını bir kısmının başına geçiririz. Ahmet Varol Meali İşte böylece, kazandıklarına karşılık zalimlerin bir kısmını diğerlerinin peşlerine takarız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Zalimlerin bir kısmını, kazandıklarından ötürü diğer bir kısmına böylece musallat ederiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İşte biz, kazanmakta oldukları günahlar sebebiyle zalimlerin bir kısmını diğer bir kısmına böyle musallat ederiz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İşte böylece işledikleri günahlardan ötürü zalimlerin bir kısmını diğer bir kısmının peşine takarız. Edip Yüksel Meali Zalimleri böylece eşleyerek birbirinin dostları yaparız. Yaptıklarından ötürü... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İşte Biz, işleyip kazandıkları günahlardan dolayı zalimlerden kimini kimine dost ederiz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve işte biz, zalimlerin ba'zısını ba'zısına kesibleri sebebiyle böyle dost ederiz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve işte böylece zalimlerin bazısını bazısına irtikab ettikleri şeyler sebebiyle musallat ederiz. Muhammed Esed Ve bu şekilde, zalimlerin, (kötü) fiilleri ile birbirlerini ayartıp baştan çıkarmalarını sağlarız. Suat Yıldırım İşte biz, işledikleri günahlardan ötürü, zalimlerden kimini kimine musallat ederiz. Süleyman Ateş Meali İşte kazandıkları(günâhları)ndan ötürü zâlimlerin bir kısmını diğer bir kısmının peşine böyle takarız. Şaban Piriş Meali İşte böyle, zalimleri işledikleri sebebiyle birbirlerinin dostu yaparız.. Ümit Şimşek Meali Kazandıkları günahlar yüzünden, zalimleri birbirine Biz böyle dost yaparız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İşte biz, zalimlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına, kazanır oldukları şeyler yüzünden bu şekilde dost/yardımcı/yönetici/önder yaparız. Yusuf Ali (English) Thus do we make the wrong-doers turn to each other, because of what they earn. M. Pickthall (English) Thus We let some of the wrong-doers have power over others because of what they are wont to earn. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve bu şekilde, zalimlerin, kötü fiilleri ile birbirlerini ayartıp baştan çıkarmalarını (115) sağlarız. 115 - Lafzen, "birbirlerine yakın olmalarını" yahut "birbirlerini tutmalarını". Yukarıdaki cümlenin başındaki "bu şekilde" (kezâlike) ibaresi, kötülerin, "zihinleri çelmeyi amaçlayan yaldızlı/parlak yarı-hakikatleri birbirlerine fısıldama" (bu surenin 112. ayeti) şekillerine açık bir işarettir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 129. Ve işte böylece zâlimlerin bazısını bazısına işledikleri şeyler sebebiyle musallat ederiz. 129. (Ve işte böylece) insanların ve cinlerin halleri ve onların haklarındaki cezalar gibi ve cinlerin insanları azdırmaya uğraşmaları gibi (zâlimlerin) zulümkâr olan insanların (bazısını bazısına işledikleri şeyler sebebiyle) kendilerinin gayrimeşru hareketleri yüzünden onların devamlı olarak küfr ve isyanda bulunmalarından dolayı (musallat ederiz.) onlar birbirini azdırır ve saptırır dururlar. Bu hâl kendileri için bir cezadır, bir musibettir. Veyahut onlar fenalıkları birlikte işledikleri gibi kendilerini de azap sahasında birbirine yaklaştırırız. § Bu âyeti kerimenin tefsiri hususunda İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden şöyle rivayet edilmektedir: "Cenâb-ı Hak, bir kavim hakkında hayır dilerse onların işlerine en hayırlı olanlarını tâyin eder. Ve bir kavmin hakkında şer dilerse onların işlerine de en şerli olanlarını görevlendirir." Bütün bu suretlerle tecelli eden ilâhî takdir insanların Allah tarafından bilenen güzel veya çirkin hareketlerinin bir mükâfat veya cezasıdır. Temiz, pâk olan ruhlar, kendileri gibi pâk ruhlara temayül eder. Pis olan ruhlar da kendileri gibi kirli olan ruhlara katılır, herkes kendi benzerine eğilim gösterir.